Take me there
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Read A Broken Rose to understand this. Can't say anything could give something away!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since Brock had been hit by BJ's car. He had been in the hospital and was in a coma. Reba went and visted him everyday and BJ did to, but instead she had divorced him due to the fact Reba was pregnant. Reba held Brock's hand as he was just barely hanging on.

"Hey there, how are you today? I saw Henry and BJ today, BJ still is mad at me, but she said she was praying for you. I just wish you would talk." Reba said wiping tears off her eyes. Reba layed her head on Brock's chest and fell asleep from exahstion and cying.

Reba felt someone rubbing her head when she jolted up. "Hello Reba, how are you?" Brock asked groggily. "Oh my g.." Reba said kissing him. "What happened here? Why am I in a hospital?" Brock asked. "You mean you don't remember anything at all?" Reba asked.

"I remember that my name is Brock and yours is Reba, I have an employee named Barbra Jean and your my wife right?" Brock asked. "Uhhh, Brock, I hate to tell you this, but we're not married anymore, you are sorta a single person, you aren't married to anybody." Reba said.

"How is that?" Brock asked. "Well for one, you divorced me for Barbra Jean, because you got her pregnant." Reba said and she decided to leave everything else out that had happened in the past 7 years. (I count 2001 as a year and 2007 equals 7 years.)

Brock looked at the ring on his finger and looked back at Reba. "I knew you were just teasing with me." Brock smiled. "Uhh sure we'll go with that, but I better go and get the doctors so you can get home, you remember how to walk right?" Reba asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right here if you need me." Brock said as Reba walked out of the room and up to the desk. When Reba walked back to the room Brock was standing next to the window.

"Hey James Dean! Let's go home!" Reba said. Brock nodded and walked out. (And no worries Brock was in his clothes ok?)

"When Brock and Reba pulled into the driveway, Cheyenne and Van were bickering over something on the front porch. "Hey guys how are you?" Brock asked as he walked up the steps. "Hey dad." Hey Mr. H." Van and Cheyenne said at once still not noticing them.

"Hey Reba, who's that?" Brock said pointing to Van. "Your son in law and the father of your first grandchild." Reba answered. "I've got a grandchild? Where is it?" Brock smiled. "She's at a friend's today." Reba said. "Oh ok, well I can't wait to meet her." Brock said.

About two hours later Brock, Reba, Cheyenne, and Van were sitting in the living room and no one was speaking, because Van, Cheyenne, and Reba were afraid to let the truth slip by accident.

"So uhhh Van, Cheyenne, can I speak with you please?" Reba asked grabbing their hands and yanking them into the kitchen. "So what are we gonna do about dad?" Cheyenne asked. "It looks like we'll have to play along untill his memory returns." Reba said. "Yeah, well it's gonna be hardest for you." Van said.

"How?" Reba asked. "Well your pregnant and he's gonna think your making yourself throw up because of him." Van said. "Ok well I'll keep him satisfied, but I'll have to tell him sometime." Reba said.

With the last word Reba said she had no idea what she was getting into. I know this chapter sucked but oh don't worry it's gonna get awsomer! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reba stood outside her bedroom door praying that Brock was still passed out on the couch, so he couldn't see her trying to catch her breath, she forgot how hard being pregnant could be. 

"Damn it, I forgot being his wife was hard." Reba thought. Reba was very tired of this, she couldn't help that Brock had lost his memory, but deep down she was glad that this baby was his, she wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Reba caught tears falling down her face and she wiped them away with the back of her hand and then she smiled. "Well Reba, let's go and see if your husband is awake." Reba thought aloud as she walked downstairs.

Brock was playing a game with Jake and apparently Jake was winning. "Hey there's both my boys." Reba said putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Hey mom." Jake said getting back to their game.

"Hey Reba, why are you looking so peaked?" Brock asked looking at her red face. "Huh? Nothin', just a little tired." Reba said. "Well why not go to sleep, I'll be up in a minute." Brock said as he and Jake started their game up again.

"Ok well night." Reba said as she walked up the stairs. "I'm a lucky girl, who's dreams came true, but underneath it all, I'm just like you." Reba sang. "Now where did that come from? Please don't tell me your a Hannah Montana fan." Reba said talking to the baby.

Reba was asleep when Brock walked in her room or as he thought "thier" room. "You look like a sleepin' angel." Brock said sitting next to her and stroking her hair.

"Tomorrow we'll see if I can remember anything at all. Night." Brock said kissing the top of her head.

Reba was puking her guts out in the hallway bathroom and she saw a sneaker in the mirror. "Hey Mrs. H, are you ok?" Van asked. "Pregnancy is hell." Reba chuckled. "Yeah I know the feeling, but at least Cheyenne's pregnancy is almost over." Van said.

"Have you two thought of any names?" Reba asked pulling her knees to her chest and sticking her head in between to stop the nausea. "Yep, I like Dakota, and she likes Shelby, but I hope she goes with Dakota, Shelby is such a girl's name." Van said picturing his son with a girl's name.

"Well I'm just glad you thought of two names, well you'd better come up with two more names or you're gonna end up callin' the kid Dakota Shelby or Shelby Dakota." Reba said getting up.

When the morning sun crept through the window, Reba found she was asleep on the floor in the hallway. "Mrs. H? Are you sure you're all right? I fell asleep out here to." Van said. "Why?" Reba asked sitting up.

"Well you're really the only mother I ever had." Van said as he sat up to. "Aww you're to sweet." Reba said hugging Van. "Well let's check on Mr. H." Van said as he helped Reba up. They both walked into Reba's room and apparently Brock had been looking for something because the room and dresser were in a mess.

"Ohhhh boy." Reba muttered. "What is it?" Van asked as he noticed that Brock was gone. "He was looking for my wedding ring." Reba said. "Well where is it?" Van asked putting things back in the dresser.

"It's right here." Reba said as she took the ring on her left middle finger off. "That's the wedding ring?!" Van yelped. "Yep, and you were puzzled why I always wore it." Reba said. "So that's basiccally the only thing Mr. H left you right?" Van asked.

"Yeah pretty much besides the house, car, and many broken pieces." "Of what?" "My heart." Reba said as she walked out of the room leaving a sad Van alone with that thought.

"Brock! You here?" Reba asked. "Yeah what is it?" Brock asked as he appeared out of no where. Reba screamed and jumped back. "Sorry are you ok? I woke up this morning and you weren't there." Brock said taking her hands.

"Uhhhh I fell asleep in the hallway, I wa just to sleepy to go on." Reba replied. "Oh well if you get tired just tell me and I'll carry you." Brock said. Reba looked up at him and his pale blue eyes shot right through her. "Thanks, but I'll be all right." Reba said breaking their gaze.

"Ok well I gotta go, I'm supposed to gt something today, but I can't seem to remember what it is." Brock said. "Well how about we just go for a walk?" Reba asked taking his hand. "Ok let's go.' Brock said as they walked out the door.

"So you seriously don't remember anything?" Reba asked. "Like I told you all that I remember." Brock replied. "Uh-huh, well do you rememer anything about us two?" Reba asked. "Yes of chorus I do, for one you aren't wearing yur wedding ring on the right finger." Brock said taking her hand and rubbing the ring.

"Oh sorry." Reba said as she started to put the ring on the right finger, but she knew if she did that everyone would know what had happened, so she stuck it in her pocket instead.

"So do you remember anything about the past 7 years?" Reba asked. "I remember something about a fight, but I can't remember me anything about it." Brock said. "Wait I want you to do something." Reba said stopping him. "What?" Brock said looking down at her.

"This." Reba bit her lip and she kissed him. "Well what did you want me to remember?" Brock asked. "Well... I just wanted to see something." Reba said. "Hmm well I want to see something to." Brock said. "What?" Reba asked getting nervous. "This." Brock said as he looked deep into her eyes and gave her a long kiss.

Reba had tears running down her face as rain started pouring down. "Come on let's get out of here." Brock said taking her hand.

* * *

here's that better chapter 


	3. The storm that changed everything

Brock took Reba's hand and they ran up near the back door and Reba stopped Brock. "Brock!" Reba yelled over the rain and thunder. "What is it?" Brock yelled back. "Do you seriously love me?" Reba asked. "Why would you ask me that?" Brock asked confused. 

Lightining hit a power line and it came loose and electric sparks were flying everywhere. "Come on!" Reba yelled grabbing Brock's hand and pulling him inside.

The two got in the door just before the wire hit the door. "Are you insane?! We could've been killed!" Brock shouted at Reba. "Well we weren't were we?" Reba snapped. "Well still, it was a fifty-fifty chance." Brock shot back his voice was so loud that it not only shook the house, it shook Reba in two.

Tears started to form in her blue eyes, making them rather shiny. "I'm sorry." Brock said putting a hand to her cheek. Reba turned her head and started crying. "Go away." Reba said softly.

Brock walked upstairs and took one last look at her. The woman he loved was crying and it was all his fault, he didn't know how he'd live with himself.

Brock was sitting on Reba's bed with candles lit so he could see and he was in deep thought.

Reba creeped in the door and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry." Brock cried. Reba pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's my fault. If I hadn't have asked you that, we wouldn't have fought." Reba said. "No I shouldn't have yelled at you." Brock said.

Reba straightened up and looked at him. "It's just I had to know." Reba said. "Well you oughta know that I love you." Brock replied. "I do now." Reba said kissing him. With each kiss they became more passionate, the way they should be.

Reba pulled away and held up her finger. Reba unbuttoned his shirt and put her ear to where his chest was and listened to his heartbeat. "What are you doing?" Brock asked.

"I just want to hear your heartbeat, I thought I'd almost lost it before." Reba said straightining back up.

"Well I promise you, you won't have to worry about that for a long time." Brock replied. He started kissing her again.

Brock moved down her neck and lifted her shirt above her head and threw it somewhere. Reba took off his shirt the rest of the way and moved down his chest.

Reba then came back up and kissed him. Brock's toungue roamed her mouth then he started kissing her neck. Reba smiled and he moved one of her bra straps down her arm and kissed her shoulder.

Reba's heart raced as she had remembered the first time this had happened. It was over 20 years ago, but still the memory was in her head.

Brock tood them up and pushed Reba against a wall. He put her hands above her head and started kissing her again.

Reba moved her hands down his chest until she reached his jeans. She unzipped them and slid the rest of his clothes off.

Brock did the same to Reba until they were on the floor. Brock was inside of her and Reba may have been in pain, but she didn't care, she was just glad that she had the man she loved back again.

The next morning Reba was wondering how she had been in her bed because she knew they had made out on the floor.

Reba turned over and saw Brock was asleep still. Reba chuckled and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She took a shower and the water dripped off her and she grabbed a towel, dried off and put some clothes on.

Reba walked out the door and tried to walk downstairs, but she rushed to the bathroom and slammed it shut, which jolted Brock awake.

Reba puked into the toilet, but came close to throwing up on the floor. Tears streamed down her face from throwing up, and she wiped her mouth with back of her hand and leaned up against the wall.

"Shit. I can't believe I forgot." Reba thought putting her hand one her forehead trying not to get nauseas, but it didn't help because she threw up again.

Brock had put his clothes back on and was looking for Reba when he heard throwing up coming from the bathroom.

"Reba you ok?" Brock asked. "Yeah, just a little sick." Reba said. "Oh no, what if she's pregnant?" Brock thought. "Are you sure you're ok?" Brock asked walking into the bathroom where Reba was leaning on the wall again.

"Brock, it's about time you learned the truth Reba said as he sat down next to her.

Sorry for the long wait, but I couldn't really write because I ain't been here. And sorry for using the s word, but I'm southern kids learn to cuss at age two, take this from a kid who said damn dog at two. lol till my next chapter!


	4. Talk in the bathroom

"What story would that be?" Brock asked. "Well, for one we aren't married anymore, we haven't been for about seven years I guess." Reba said pulling her knees up to her chest. "Uh-huh, then why do I have a wedding ring on my finger?" Brock asked holding up his hand. 

Reba slipped it off and took the ring she was wearing off. "This says To love forever and cherish. The one you have says nothing. You enscribed both of ours, but when you married Barbra Jean, you were too cheap to get a word on it." Reba explained putting the ring back on her left hand where it had been for 7 years.

"Well if we aren't married, then what happened last night?" Brock asked getting confused. "Well lemme start from the beginning." Reba said. "You knocked up BJ and she had your son Henry, then about a month ago, I was raped and you took care of me, in more ways then some, but the night I began talking, you got me pregnant, and by the way you have got one weird track record." Reba chuckled.

"Ok so you're pregnant, and not married to me, boy, I wish you hadn't told me this." Brock sighed. "Well you needed to know if you were gonna be my husband again." Reba smiled.

"You really would give me another chance?" Brock asked. "I must have when I'm carrying your child." Reba teased. "Well I'm thankful that you will." Brock said kissing her.

Reba finally got to wear her ring on the right finger and they were happy, until, the accident happened.

* * *

sorry for the shortness, but I felt like leavin' you hangin' at least till 2morrow. 


End file.
